Dance with the devil tonight
by MinuteAfterMidnight
Summary: They're the devil's sons. Everyone knows. Everyone but these 3 girls. And when they meet.. A velvety dark forbidden love story will be told. The sturggle for love will become an all new revolution... Fem!Romano and Fem!Canada, Devil!Bad Touch Trio!
1. Chapter 1

I've been meaning to upload this story for a while .! Please R&R, sorry for any mistakes or OOC-ism! Inspired by breakin Benjamin and the many devil stories I've read at American Folk Lore

Warnings: OOC-ism? Lots of cussing! A bit of horror? Enjoy!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lovina growled as she hugged herself and continued on her trek out of school. All she could practically say was, 'What the hell is up with the weather? It's the middle of July, damn it!'. Looking to her left, she couldn't help but snicker at what she saw. The schools major preps freezing their ass's off in their really short miniskirts.

'Tsk. Serves 'em right.' Lovina thought as she approached her friends. "Agh! Maddie! You're the nerd, what the hell is wrong with the weather!"

Said be-speckled girl turned to her ill tempered friend and pouted. She was no nerd!

"Hey! I am not a nerd!" She defended herself before continuing. "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways.." She huffed.

"Who g-gives a f-fuck! Just tell us already Maddie! Im freeing my ass off over here!" A tanned girl, with shorts so short they could pass for a belt, said through chattering teeth.

"Tsk. You and your fashion sense, chelle."

"Jealous of my good taste in fashion, are we Lovi?"

"Sure sweet heart, sure…"

"Ok, do you guys want to know or not? I'm not ready to freeze my butt of here listening to you two fight." Madeleine (Full Name) Said, looking irritated as her friends where about to start another of their little fights.

"Yeah.. Want to go sit under that tree over there?" Michelle (Full name) said. The two girls with her nodded and walked to the tree before sitting down.

"Ok, so what up Maddie?" Lovina said, making herself comfortable against the tree before facing her blonde be-speckled friend.

Said girl looked from one brunette to the other before sighing. "So you want to know what's up with the weather, eh?"

"No shit."

"Ok, but if you don't believe me and think I'm making all this up, well then that's your problem, although I wouldn't blame you for thinking that-"

"Agh get on with the story, damn it!"

"Ah, ok! So you know how its like, super cold right in the middle of July right?"

"Yes."

"Well the very same thing happened about, 10 years ago, I think? Well anyways, it happened when we where too young to understand. At first, locals brushed it off, thinking of it as nothing. Until they appeared."

"They?" Michelle asked, seeming very intrigued with what their friend was telling them.

"Three mysterious boys. One of glowing blue eyes, the next of red and the very last of green. At first, people said they where just three normal teenage boys. Soon, though, they became to doubt their own words. They boys dint seem like any ordinary boys. They way their eyes glowed with danger made anyone back off, just like the serious but dangerous looks they wore on their faces."

"Like Mr. Berwald, your neighbor?" Lovina asked.

"Yeah, except with more evil to their look. Anyways, from what I heard from Mr. Tino when he was talking to my mom, yes I was eavesdropping, Once, on their way to the bar, this drunk dude that was standing outside wanted to pick a fight with the boy with red eyes. The boy probably wasn't in the mood for this, because he looked pissed. Still, that dint stop the drunk guy. Finally, the one with red eyes clasped his hand on the drunks wrist and no later than that did the drunks wrist begin to burn, as if someone poured acid on him…"

Lovina felt her eyes widen. Damn, she dint know weather to piss-scared or excited (A/N: I SAY EXCITED XD. AND IK, my story-telling skills suck e.e!)

"Being the way they where, rumors where spread rather quick. By the end of the week, everyone knew what had happened at the bar. Fear quickly grew in the locals homes, and everyone was afraid to even come outside. The mysterious boys still walked on, as if it was nothing, rather enjoying the looks of fear people gave them."

"The fear drove some to move away while it drove others to paranoia. A few days later, Mr. Tino came over for dinner at my house. While I was playing with my spaghettis and they where talking, something managed to get my attention. It was something about the mothers of the mysterious boys.. I think their names where Aaleigha Weilshmidt, Maria Carriedo and Teresa Bonnefoy."

"Well, what caught my attention was something un-believable. After some investigation from a few locals and doctors, they managed to find who mysterious boys mothers where also managing to find they're names. The one with the blue eyes was a boy with the name of Francis Bonnefoy, the one of red was Gilbert Weilshmidt, and the one of green named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"After a few days of investigation, it was said that each on of the mothers died right after giving birth to the boys, and the doctors or nurses who nursed them died in a terrible accident, reasons un-known. To top it all off, they boys mysteriously disappeared one day at the age of five, leaving no trace."

"With that information, its left the locals in the town thinking they where some kind of supernatural creatures, some sort of demons from hell.. and with that, they renamed the town, Devils hollow (A/N: I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! -shot-)."

"Damn Maddie! You are like the best frikin story teller alive!" Michelle cheered as Madeleine finished.

"Its not a story you git!" Madeleine huffed.

"I thought you where Canadian."

"I am! Arthur's rubbing of on me since he's always visiting my bro."

"Hmm, you know.. Now that I think about it, some of the adults and old people did have frightful looks this morning. Do you think the same thing is going to happen?" Lovina asked, looking thoughtful.

"Most likely, I mean, why else would the weather have a drastic change like this?" Madeleine said softly.

"Do you think they'll be hot?" Michelle asked, smirking as he friends glared.

"This is serious Michelle! Great, now I'm scared." Lovina huffed, looking around.

"I'm actually surprised you guys believed me. No one else would have, but I mean, come on! This actually did happen! It is real, and if it happened once, its gotta happen again.." Madeleine said, standing up.

"You leaving already?" Michelle asked, also standing up.

"Yeah. Its getting pretty late actually, moms gona get scared, especially with what's going on. I think any parent in their right mind would. Well those who live through the devil era.." Madeleine said, helping Lovina up.

"Guess your right Maddie. Well, you bastards have a safe trip home." Lovina said, pulling her skateboard out and setting it down.

Once they all said goodbye, Lovina huffed and turned the other way, slowly skating down the deserted streets. Did this actually happen? Are the locals really this scared? She couldn't help but admit that she was a bit intrigued and scared by this.

Coming to a quick stop by a tree in order to catch her breath, some thing that was whispered in the wind made her breath hitch.

'Dance with me, my love'

Her eyes broke wide as she looked around. "Wh-who said that? I'm wa-warning y-you I'm not in the mood to play around ba-bastard!"

When she got no response, she shook her head and continued on her way home.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid…." She whispered. But was she? That seemed pretty real to her…

Just what the hell was going on here.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ahh! It SUCKED CRANBERRY JUICE, I'M SORRY! Please R&R, and you get more of this velvety forbidden love…

Characters:

Lovina: Fem!Romano

Madeleine: Fem!Canada

Michelle: Seychelles

Francis Bonnefoy: France

Gilbert Weilshmidt: Prussia

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: Spain

Berwald: Sweden

Tino: Finland

Arthur: UK/ England

Maddie's brother: Alfred/ America.

Those until further notice….

R&R R&R! Cuz yah know you love this velvety forbidden love story…


	2. Chapter 2

:DDD Hello~! First, before I even start with the chapter, I'd like to say, thank you for all the reviews/Favorites/story alerts! I'm sorry if I haven't uploaded in a long time, I've had some things going on, but well, now I'm free and I'm writing the second chapter J Enjoy~ Sorry for any OOC ism.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Madeleine sighed as she stared out the window of the café, waiting for her friends who were already ten minutes late. She stared out at the cold late October rain that fell, blurring the glass. She twirled one of her golden locks around her index finger as she continued looking outside, her Ipod blaring music lightly through her ears.

"_When darkness comes to light, it ends tonight.."_

She smiled as the line played over and over, it being her favorite. Just then she was snapped out of her thoughts by the bell ringing and the soft laughter of two teen girl. Turning in her seat to get a better look, she saw none other than the two late friends. Smiling as they looked for her, she raised a hand, waving it in the ear and shouting out a "Hey" to get her friends attention. When they turned to her, they smiled and quickly walked to her, sitting down and setting their umbrellas aside.

"Damn crazy weather, my boots got wet!" Michelle hissed as she sat back up, making her friends laugh.

"Well, I agree with you on the weather, it is pretty crazy right now, and its getting so cold over the damn days! Maddie? Nerd? Any ideas?" Lovina said as she breathed in her hands in order to keep warm.

Maddie sighed and nodded, wondering why she even hung out with these people.

"_Because they're my friends, the only ones who actually notice me and don't act as if I don't even exist"_ she reminded herself, smiling.

"Hello? Earth to Maddie? You gonna tell us?" Michelle said, waving a hand infront of her friend, who seemed to be deep in though.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well I don't know.." She said, fixing her glasses as they seemed to have slid out of place when she was oh so nicely brought out of her thoughts.

Lovina snickered as she took a sip of her Latte (Which she ordered while Madeleine was deep in thought).

Madeleine frowned at her, "What?"

"Oh nothing", Lovina said, shaking her head.

Madeleine pouted, "Lovi~!" she sang, smirking as the effect came right away.

"Don't call me that, bastard!' Lovina hissed quietly, slightly glaring at her friend, who laughed a bit.

"I quite know who my father is, thank you. But why where you laughing at me/" She asked, turning off her Ipod as she remembered that it was still on.

"Well because you probably think this is all the cause of 'The devil's sons'." Lovina said, snickering quietly as Madeleine's face heated up and fixed into an angry pout.

"Lovina!" She huffed. "So what if I do, Eh?" She muttered as her friend Michelle chuckled.

"Well, why are you so sure that they're what's causing this? I mean, like do you even know they exist? Maybe the adults back then where just being paranoid or trying to scare kids into being obedient. You know that people back then believed everything." Michelle said, trying to reason with her blond friend.

Madeleine sighed and shook her head as she took off her Polar bear back pack and sat it on her lap, taking a newspaper and setting it infront of her friends.

"Well, actually, I'm really set on figuring this out. Personally, I don't think that it was just the adults being paranoid, or lying." She said as Michelle's eyebrow shot up into her bangs

"Wait. Maddie, you actually believe this? Girl, you're crazy." Michelle said as Lovina read the headline on the newspaper out loud.

"Legend comes back to haunt townsfolk.. What the hell?" She said, frowning as she read.

Michelle huffed in frustration, rolling her eyes at what Lovina read.

"Everyone's going crazy. So what, the weather changes, and it means that there are three spawns of the devil running around wrecking havoc and what not?" Michelle said.

Lovina's hazel eyes flickered to the calendar that was set on the side of the room. The calendar read: October 25, 2016. "Well this crazy weather has been going on since July… But anyways, lets move on and talk about this at my apartment later. What are you guys doing for Halloween anyways?" She asked, watching as both her friends' eyes lit up at their favorite holiday being mentioned.

Lovina threw her head back and laughed, earning lots of curios glances from he people in the shop. "Don't tell me you guys are actually planning on dressing up and going trick or treating!" She said, then turned back to her friends as neither said anything.

"Right…?"

"Well.."

"You have got to be kidding me! How old are you guys exactly?" Lovina asked, staring at her friends in disbelief.

Michelle sighed, rolling her eyes at her friends stupidity. "No, dumb-ass. We just wanted to walk around town. Anyways, Maddie did tell Arthur she'd take little Peter trick-or-treating."

"Wait, you're taking baby-eyebrows trick-or-treating?" Lovina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lovina, be nice! And it's the least I could do for Arthur, I mean he has to deal Alfred all the time.." Madeleine said.

Lovina and Michelle laughed, throwing their heads back while making sure they didn't tip their chairs over. "Yeah that's very true.." Michelle said, face a bit red from laughing.

"Yeah, so can ya'll can come with me?" Madeleine asked with a hopeful look in her eyes. Hey, she didn't want to walk alone with a twelve year old on Halloween night with what's going on.

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do anyways" Lovina said, finishing her latte.

"Same here." Michelle added.

"Cool, so I'll see you guys Friday. Got to go home and get started on Mrs. Ligon's homework." Madeleine said, sighing.

"Bro, that sucks. Well alright then." Lovina said, waving to her friend who grabbed her bag and started heading out the door.

"Text meee!" Michelle shouted after her, as Madeleine turned around, smiling and nodding.

~~Halloween~~ (Because nothing fun happened during the 6 days)

"Thank you for doing this again, Maddie" Arthur said, smiling at the blonde girl who was holding hands with an over-excited Peter.

"You're welcome Arthur. You know, I kind of missed going trick-or-treating anyways, and I got Lovina and Michelle to come along with me." Madeleine said pointing behind her at the two snickering teens, then smiling down at the impatient little boy.

"Well alright, make sure he's back by Ten though." Arthur said, then closed the door as Madeleine bid him goodbye.

Madeleine then turned around and glared at her two best friends who could no longer hold their laughter.

"Bro, did you like, see his eyebrows when he spoke?" Michelle asked in between fits of laughter.

"I know! Man, would it kill him to shave them off?" Lovina said, bending over in laughter.

"You guys are so mean. Just shush and keep walking." Madeleine said, shaking her head. Looking down at her watch that read eight 'o five, she knew this was going to be a long night.

~~An hour Later~~

"Agh Peter.. Just how much more candy do you need?" Michelle groaned.

"More! Halloween is the only time that big bully allows me to have candy!" Peter huffed, crossing his arms.

"But my feet hurt!" Michelle whined.

"Haha! Suck it up, sucker! I told you not to wear boots with heels but lil miss fashion couldn't leave without them!" Lovina snickered, pointing at a glaring Michelle.

"Oh you guys just shush. Let Peter get his candy, he did work hard on his Yu-Gi-Oh cosplay" Madeleine said, smiling down at the boy who was smiling back up at her.

"I like you. You're not loud and mean like Alfred." He said, grinning.

"Awwh thanks!" Madeleine said.

"Peter! Over here!" A little boy dressed up as bat-man yelled from the other side of the park they where currently in, waving frantically at the blonde boy.

"Jonathan? Hey!" He said, grinning and waving back.

"Hey Peter, want to trade candy?" The little boy asked, and Peter turned to Madeleine.

"Please?"

"Sure, but don't take long." She said and with that, Peter ran off with his friend.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah Lovina?"

"Does that guy over there look like he's checking me out?" She asked, pointing towards a guy who was leaning against the wall of a shop, indeed staring at Lovina, his green eyes glinting dangerously in the light.

Lovina's breath hitched as she stared deep into those alluring bright green eyes that where calling to her.

"Yeah he does. Damn, he's fine. I'd tap that." Michelle said, giving the boy a once over.

"You'd tap anything. Yeah Lovina.. But doesn't he look a little off to you…?" Madeleine asked, eyes narrowing a bit at the guy, who was smirking at Lovina.

"How?" Lovina asked, breaking away from the alluring eyes and turning towards her blonde friend who's eyes where narrowed at the guy.

"I don't know.. I cant quite put my finger on it.. But something about him is definitely off.. Its creepy. He seem's dangerous Lovina. You guys better stay away from him." Madeleine said in her protective tone.

"Aww.."

"Whatever. I don't care about him anyways…" Lovina lied.

"Hmm.. Well we better get going. I gotta drop Peter off at Arthur's, its almost ten" Madeleine said, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, we staying at yours, right Lovina?" Michelle asked, doing the same and helping Lovina up.

"Yeah." Lovina said, nodding as she turned back to where the guy was, only to find he had vanished.

She frowned, the started walking with her friends as Peter returned and latched onto Madeleine's arm.

~~With The devil's sons~~

"You shouldn't be out just like that, Antonio. You know what the humans here think of us." A blond by the name of Francis said coldly, staring at the brunette with cold gleaming blue eyes.

Said brunette growled and narrowed his green eyes at the blonde. "Back off, Francis. I do what I please, fuck the humans here." He said, dangerously, though that had no effect on the French teen.

"What where you doing anyways?" A boy that happened to be an albino said, red eyes staring boredly at both his friends.

"None of your business" the brunette snapped, glaring at him.

"Wow man, chill. Don't want to talk about it, its cool." The albino named Gilbert said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Tsk." And with that, the brunette left, with only that one thing in his head. The cute brunette from the park…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:OOO I finally finished it! Now keep in mind, updates may come slow, school is starting soon. T.T Tell me what you think :DD

And in your review, please tell me which of the bad touch trio should be the one to meet the girls first :DD Thanks for the reviews and Alerts and Favorites! Reviews make me bubbly and giggly :,D


	3. Chapter 3

I es crying of joy! Thank you my lovely reviewers for the reviews J ! And the favorites/ story alerts :D ! We'll anyways, I made a story similar to this except I mad a few changes to it.. Why I wrote another one with a similar plot, beats me.. Well I still think its pretty good^^ anyways, on with le story!

I own: Many things in life.. But sadly not Hetalia T.T !

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A week had passed since the girls had taken peter trick or treating. A week had passed since Lovina's hazel eyes had met the Mysterious boy's fiery green ones….

And she still couldn't forget about it…

Said girl turned and turned in bed as she slept, dreaming..

_-"Who are you!" She shouted at the figure, who kept a calm cold look with a smirk plastered right on his face, green eyes twinkling mischievously with mock._

"_Why, my little princessa? Why do you want to know?" He asked, mysterious voice laced with a thick spanish accent._

"_Don't play with me.."_

"_But its fun to see you struggle~"_

"_I said don't play with me bastard!"_

"_Hehehe- _BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"Ooh cursed alarm!" Lovina shouted, rubbing her left eye with one hand while repeatedly smacking her alarm with the other, until it gave one final crack.

Lovina quickly sat up in bed, grabbing the small object, looking it over before sighing and setting the broken alarm clock down.

"Ve~ Lovina that's the fifth one this month!" Came the voice of Feliciana from the doorway. Lovina looked at her boredly, noticing her sister was already dressed and prepared for school.

"Yeah so? And you're up early. What gives?" She asked in a bored yet amused tone.

"Ve~ Mom left for work already and I decided to make breakfast today. Ludwig also said its good to wake up early in the morning, because the drowsiness wears off faster~ (A/N: Idk..)" Feliciana said, giggling as Lovina's face turned a bit red of anger from the mention of the 'Potato Bastard'.

"I'll be down in ten.."

:::::::::::::On the way to school they go, school they go!:::::::::::::

Lovina and Feliciana walked to school, the latter chattering endlessly about how much she and Ludwig had had by the lake last weekend, Lovina occasionally giving he angry 'Hmm"'s and muttering 'Perverted Potato Bastard'.

But mostly, the older Italian was thinking about the weird dream she had. 'Oh it was weird alright..' She thought, shivering as she thought of the boy in her dream.

She was lost so deeply in her thoughts, so deep she didn't even notice Feliciana run off with the 'Potato Bastard'.

"Haha! Lovi, you look like some sort of waddling zombie penguin!" Michelle said, as she approached them. Of course, being the extravagant and fashionista she was, she was dressed in some nice white skinny jeans, high heeled black boots, a played black button up shirt with a nice black vest with cute little rhinestones, a white scarf and a white fedora adorned her body.

Madeleine next to her sighed. She too was dressed cutely, but unlike Michelle it wasn't that attention grabbing. Simple dark grey skinny jeans, white furry boots, and a red long sleeved shirt with the Canadian flag on it. Typical yet adorable Madeleine.

Lovina snapped out of her daze at this, and glared profoundly at Michelle who was snickering. She, being Italian, was a natural fashionista. Even if she didn't try. She was dressed in deep black skinny jeans, a white studded belt with little black chains hanging off, and a black plaid shirt with white buttons, and white boots that where identical to Madeleine's sported her feet.

"Maddie! Tell her to shut up! She's making fun of me!"

"Michelle shut up."

"No!"

"I tried."

Lovina growled and punched Michelle in the arm, causing the girl to gasp and immediately quiet down, grasping her arm.

"Umm, Oww!" Michelle said, scowling at her friend.

"Oww is right!" Lovina said, smirking.

"You two stop fighting." Madeleine said, as the bell rang. "Go to class. We'll meet after and go to the lake." And with that she smiled and left her two glaring friends.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::After and by the lake, After and by the lake!:::

As promised, the girls had finished class and headed on to the lake, right now, they where, as they put it 'Chilling' by the lake. Well, sitting on a branch of a thick, weirdly bended oak tree, actually.

"So, guess who asked me out!" Michelle said, as she and Lovina threw a tennis ball back and forth, Maddie sitting by Lovina, quietly reading a book.

"Who?" She asked, her eyes never leaving the book.

"Mark!" Michelle exclaimed, as this grabbed both her friends attention.

"What?" they both yelled, Lovina throwing the ball a little harder, making Michelle miss, and the ball shoot right into the woods.

"Damn.." She hissed, glaring at the woods.

"What? When? How? What did you say!" Madeleine inquired, setting her book down on her lap, staring intently at her friend while sighed.

"I told him I'd think about it but really it's a no.. he's not my type.." Michelle said thoughtfully.

"You have a type?" Lovina asked, snickering as she climbed down the tree.

"Yes, I have a type", Michelle hissed out, then raised an eyebrow and asked, "And where are you going?"

With a 'Ah' Lovina managed to make it down, before looking back up at her friends. "To get the ball back!" She yelled.

"Umm Lovi, that's not a smart idea.." Madeleine siad worriedly, looking around as the forest by the lake seemed to get ten times scarier. Hey.. That crow wasn't there before.

"Yeah.. Its just an old ball Lovi.." Michelle said, agreeing with her Canadian friend.

Lovina sighed as she took some steps back. "No, its not just a ball. it's the ball that the potato bastard gave Feli, and she cherishes it with all her heart. Even if I replace it with another one she'll know it's a fake, because potato bastard wrote his name on that one."

"Oh.. Then what are you doing with it..?" Madeleine asked, frowning ask her friend walked off towards the forest.

"None your business!" She called out as she got closer.

"Be careful! don't die, dumb arse!" Michelle yelled as her friend finally got to the forest and stopped. The watched her as she shook her head, and went in.

Madeleine looked back to the branch where the crow was, only to find that the black bird wasn't there anymore, she frowned as she prayed for her friends safe return.

::::::::::::;:::;With, le Lovina! *Crowd breaks out clapping*::::::

"Where could that damn ball be.. Stupid potato basterd.." Lovina muttered as she looked around for the green ball the forest was starting to make her nervous, if her sweaty palms didn't give it away.

Sighing and giving up on that spot, she stood up, looking around, her yes meeting that of the crows. _'Weird.. I feel like I've seen those eye's before.. Bahaha! Yeah right, and I'm best friends with the potato bastard! Ooh, funny..' _

Lovina chuckled at her stupid thoughts. Although it was kind of weird.. Biting her lip, she snuck another glance at the crow- only to find it wasn't there. She frowned, looking around for the bird. But only the trees stood.

'Ok.. Because that's not creepy.. I'm having second thoughts about finding that ball.' She thought to herself. As she looked around some more, she felt as if she was being watched. Brushing it off as nothing, she continued her search.

But the feeling grew stronger.

To the point where she suddenly stood straight up. She stood frozen, but something in her head told her to run far away. But she stood frozen as chills ran up and down her body. 'What's going on?'

She had only felt this way twice… that one time when she was going home.. And she thought she was crazy.

And that other time, trick or treating with peter and the girls. When she saw…

Her head snapped up, and although her face sort of kept calm, inside she was freaking out.

Yet that one little part in her heart was twinkling with weird cold excitement.

As she looked around, just as the sick part had silently wished, her hazel eyes met twinkling mischievous, dark yet at the same time bright, green eyes.

He stood, leaning against another dying oak tree, brown hair as unruly as she last remembered from her dreams and the time she saw him on Halloween night. His dangerously playful smirk showing of absolutely perfect teeth.. And what appeared to be two perfectly sharp canines..

And in his hands.. Was Feliciana's tennis ball.

"Hello, Princessa. Miss me?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yeee' Buddie ;D ! That's a wrap. I noticed mot of you guys voted for Antonio to introduce himself first. And here its is baby! I bet I kept ya'll on your toes, hmm? Well, sorry, mi loves but I had to end it there ;O ! I have an amazing soccer game to watch ;D (BARCELONA FTW!) So be some dearies, review, and you'll get some more sexy demon action soon!

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow… You guys are simply amazing. No lie. The only reason I update is because of you guys! All those reviews for the last chapter? Oh my lord, they where amazing! You guys are great! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Well, here's a new chapter J ! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you did for the last chapter. Once again I own nothing.

Oh wait, I have to explain some things.

Ludwig and Gilbert ARE RELATED. Some how. Although, I WARN YOU. LUDWIG IS THE OLDEST. It needed to be that way. I needed to fit them together somehow :/ if it bothers you, please review and explain why. They're background story shall come when Sweet little Feliciana and Ludwig are chilling in Luddy's house :3 ! Now on to the story :DD !

ON WITH LE HOLY STORY!

Warning: Prussia and France make their appearance known in this chapter!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Miss me, Princessa?"

His words where like a stunning blow to her gut. Her eyes grew wide open and fright was starting to make itself know in her hazel eyes. She found herself having trouble breathing. She was starting to feel dizzy.

As her eyes traveled from the ball, up his nicely tanned arm, past his dangerous smirk that scram 'Run away' and up his gorgeous face, finally meeting his green eyes, Oooh as she stared into those eyes, Lovina didn't know what hit her…

But…

She automatically knew this was him…

The rumored Devil's son..

And she lost it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::With Madeleine and Michelle::::::::::::::::::::

Madeleine bit her lip and once again turned to the forest, hoping Lovina would just hurry up and come out, to clear all the worries from her mind.

But no such luck.

"Seriously, how long does it take to go get a dang ball?" Michelle asked, voice failing to be annoyed as concern and worry for her friend was laced in her words.

"I know it shouldn't take this long.. She needs to hurry. I'm starting to get really worried…" Madeleine answered, frowning as she turned back to her friend who still searched the forest with her eyes hoping Lovina would just pop out, holding the ball, a smirk plastered on her face as she shook it in the air.

But still their wishful thinking didn't bring back their friend.

Michelle sighed, giving up on staring at the forest, instead, turning to her blonde friend next to her who seriously looked like she was considering calling the police.

"Sweet lord, where is she?" Madeleine asked the wind, as she turned and looked about her surroundings. Everything seemed to be getting duller and more gray than it was before, since it was getting considerably colder.

Michelle sighed, knowing that despite she was worried too, she'd have to calm her friend down first.

"Aye, yo Maddie chill, bro. seriously, Lovina is a smart girl. Give her some time. Im sure she's ok. Lets give her some time, ok? I bet you she'll come out in a few minutes.

Madeleine sighed and nodded, leaning back into the turn of the tree. Maybe Michelle was right? Maybe Lovina was ok? She just needed to calm down…

Then a scream coursed through the forest and through the open grass field, reaching the girls ears and hitting that worry point damn well.

"Michelle! Oh my god, I know you heard that! That's Lovina! We have to go help her!"

"No shit-"

"Hello, ladies."

Both girls stopped their frantic yelling and scurrying, trying to get off the tree, and looked down.

There stood two teenage boys, identical smirks adorning their handsome faces.

'…_. Three mysterious boys. One of glowing blue eyes, the next of red, the last of green.'_

The thought practically ran through each girls head as they both stared at the boys infront of them. The boys ith the glowing blue eyes, and the next of red.

, with Francis and Gilbert.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Francis scowled as he watched Antonio grin, and stare out the window, his bright green eyes shining brightly, despite the lack of light. In all honesty, he was worried. For his friend. Their friendship. And their safety.

Gilbert stared at Antonio, one eyebrow raised at odd grin that was plastered on his face. 'Crazy fuck's finally lost it.' He mused in his head as he continued staring. He sighed as he laid his head back on the couch, closing his prefect ruby eyes as his mind gave him a tour over the past events that had happened in these last few weeks since he and his step-brothers arrived in Devil's hollow.

He smirked, remembering the hot girls that had waved at them when they took a stroll around town, despite the fact that the elders of the town where afraid of them and would most likely try to hurt them.

His smirk fell off his face as he remembered something deeper and more serious.

_:::::::::::::::::::::: Flashback (In hell) (LOL) ::::::::::::::::::::_

_Gilbert walked through his father dark kingdom. Giving it one last look through he sighed as he reached his favorite place of all. It was what seemed to be an enormous living room, facing an equally enormous window, for a red an black window pane accompanied it. He smiled lightly and stared out of it. The raging fires below that trapped the poor souls of those who did bad deeds when they roamed earth cried out in pain, although Gilbert wasn't sure if they could feel pain. He stared on, completely fascinated at the place that was his home._

_Hell._

_He was so absorbed in the chaos that ran below that he didn't notice the precense behind him, or the light footsteps._

_Until her melodic voice rang in his ears._

"_Gilbert? … Oh my.. Is that really you?"_

_He turned around slowly, his red eyes shining in alarm, yet curiosity was also present as it may._

"_Who.. Who are you?" He asked, now fully turned around as he stared at the woman infront of him._

_She was beautiful, oh yes. But something about her was familiar, as if he'd seen her once in his life upon earth, before he was dragged to hell by his father._

_The woman smiled kindly at him, bright blue eyes shining nicely with tears, as her blonde hair flew slightly around her. Her hand tightly grabbed the hem f her white, blood stained dress._

"_Why honey… I'm your mother."_

_:::::::::::: End of le Flashback in hell. Now we leave to earth :D :::_

Oh, the memory was being soaked nicely into his brain. He still remembered it freshly. The day he saw his mother first since birth. The shock that came to him. How he denied it, until finally after some talk he gave in, how he hugged her and broke down on her shoulder like some child.

But maybe at that moment he was. How many teenagers loose their mom at birth? How many of them are dragged down to hell, with their father as the devil?

Exactly.

He remembered the talk. How his mother told him everything so far. The hidden part of his life. His older brother.

How his older brothers father had left his mother, and how later his mother met his father, the devil, and how she fell for him and gave him a child.

It was all too confusing and new to him, but as he went over it in his head, it became clearer and clearer. So when he went abut town and saw him for the first time, oh it was quite a shock… -

*SLAM*

His thought where interrupted and he jolted himself out of his own world.

He heard Francis sigh, and he turned to where Antonio was.. Or used to be. "He left." Was Francis' simple answer.

"And we're going to stay here?"

"… No."

"Thought so. Lets go."

:::: With Antonio and Lovina! (SORRY D;) Poor neglected fans..:::

Lovina yelled out in sudden moment of fright and shock, and as she stepped back, she accidentally tripped on a branch that seemed to have fallen.

Yelping, her hand immediately flew to her ankle. "Ow, fuck!" She hissed, then stared up immediately as she heard dead leaves crunch under pressure. And sure enough her eyes met his. Sure enough she was once again stilled under the spell that they created.

"My, what a beautiful thing you are. Am I right?' His voice was laced with danger and seduction, it was starting to make Lovina feel a bit uncomfortable. He reached down to brush a few strands of hair out of her face, the other hand still holding the cursed ball that threw Lovina into this.

Lovina shook his hand off of her face, before turning back to face him, eyes now narrowed and glaring daggers that where still not sharp enough to intimidate the man infront of her.

"Don't touch me" She spat angrily. She had always been known for her dangerous flaring temper, and her hostility towards men that touched her without her consent.

"And why not? You have…" He reached his hand down once again to caress her face, "…. Such a pretty face. Don't keep it to yourself, amor." He said, his smirk glowing, canines showing. (A/N: BOOM ZA. DE RHYME! MWUAHAHAH :DD !)

She growled and managed enough courage to grab his hand, and harshly push it away from her face. "Do you happen to be deaf? Or are you just stupid. Should I talk slower like you're retarded? Don't. touch. Me. I don't give a rats ass to who you are, don't you dare lay another finger on me or you wont be touching anything ever again!" She yelled out dangerously. She knew she should have stopped, she should have controlled herself. But her stubborn self didn't allow it. But that was dangerous. She didn't know what she was up against-

"A-Ah!" She yelled at the force of her back being slammed into a tree. She slowly opened her eyes with fright and stared into angry, blazing, murderous green ones"

"Wrong choice of words, princessa. I'm about to teach you a lesson."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rape! Rape! RAPE! Lol, Just kidding :P There will be no rape in this story *Serious face, like the pictures on face book, where the face has two noses or something*. Lol, anyways, tell me what you think :P ? Good, bad? It was hard to fit Ludwig and Gilbert together as brothers, and I had no other choice but to make Ludwig the oldest -_- I apologize for that. Gommenasai. Perdon. Sorry. Well, more of their background story next chapter, also some of France's too. Also, there will be more added to their appearance :P Now adios amigos! You know what to do with that delicious button at the bottom :p !


	5. Chapter 5

IT IS ENOUGH MY DEAR FELLOW READERS. IT IS ENOUGH WAITING TIME, FOR THOU HAS EMERGED THOUS DARK ROCK.

…In other words, I'm back and really sorry. I can't believe I left you guys in the dark about what would happen for so long D: ! But it is really enough! I won't go into detail about why it happened unless you want me to.

Anyways, I will be updating this story more regularly now. At least like twice a week or so unless something absolutely drastic or horrifying happens. And I will be making a new story too :D Plus, new pen name change ._. Yep. So enjoy this holy chapter my good people that have stuck with me for so long :D ! I bring to thee:

Dance with the devil tonight, chapter 5!

….. And I still don't anything :c …..

::::::::::::::::::::::::: You've only lost your mind… :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lovina's breath was coming in short and rough, as about now as she felt the green eyed demons warm breath on her face. As much as she hated to admit it, she was basically pissing her pants right about now.

Looking up at him and meeting his eyes, she swallowed the lump in her throat, really hoping her voice didn't fail her and stutter when she spoke.

"Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard?" She said, dying a little on the inside as she stuttered.

A low growl was emitted from Antonio's throat as he leaned into her even more, their noses touching and their warm breaths on the others lips. All in all, it was a very tempting situation for Antonio. But he couldn't allow himself to give in. nope.

The princessa underneath him had to learn her place. Which happened to be below him. Like they were right now.

"I'd advice you to close your mouth, if you know what's best for you, princessa. Things could get really ugly if it keeps open."

Lovina couldn't help the scowl that grew on her face and the way her eyes just suddenly hardened at his words.

'He's not really looking after himself right now. He's more worried about putting me 'in my place'.' She thought. 'I'm not as stupid as he thinks I am. Now's my chance. don't screw up, Lovina.'

Staring into his smirking eyes a little longer, she pursed her lips.

And without a warning, or a single thought for the matter, she swung her knee up hard, slamming it against his groin. As soon as he let out a strangled scream and dropped to the floor, clutching at his injured body part, Lovina ripped away from the tree and ran as fast as her legs could go, her hair violently whip lashing her face but she didn't care.

'I need to get out, NOW.' And without a single glance back, she ran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::: Something's just about to break… ::::::::::::::::::::::

~~+: With Madeleine and Michelle :+~~

Madeleine was the first to drop to the floor, never taking her eyes off of the boys. Michelle dropped net to her, clutching Madeleine's arm with both of her hands as her frightened light brown eyes looked at them both.

Madeleine took a protective stance in front of her friend, mustering the courage to speak her voice coming out frightened despite her struggle to keep it blank.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said defiantly, a new wave of courage flowing within her.

…..

….

…

There was silence for a few minutes before Gilbert burst out laughing. He threw his head back and laughed, a Madeleine's light purple eyes widened slightly. How could someone's laugh be so melodic.. Yet at the same time so demonic?

'Because he isn't just human. He's part demon, straight from hell itself.' she reminded herself, never keeping her eyes off them.

"I like this one. Very confident." Gilbert said breathlessly after he stopped laughing. "Not to say, cute." He said, throwing a wink towards Madeleine.

….. And almost as soon as it came, Madeleine's newfound confidence dissolved like a sugar cube in milk. Her face slightly reddened at the words 'cute'.

"Well, Gil, you always did go for the blondes." Francis said as he smirked, his eyes giving Michelle a once over.

"Cant blame me." Gilbert shrugged, then spoke to the girls again.

"Sooo, ladies. Have you seen a guy, 'bout my height, green eyes, brown hair?" Gilbert said, looking around for Antonio. Where was the crazy bastard anyways?

"N-No." Michelle stuttered behind Madeline, stepping up next to her friend. Immediately as soon as she spoke, Francis snapped to her. He smirked and raised a brow, but before anybody could say something, a figure fell in front of Madeleine, before picking itself up.

Lovina's frantic eyes looked around everywhere, before meeting her friends. "We have to go! Come on, we have to go!" Lovina yelled, grabbing onto Madeleine's arm and tugging on it.

"Lovi-Lovina! Whoa slow down!" Madeleine said, yanking her arm out of her frightened friends grasp. Lovina whirled around to look at her friend, he eyes wild.

"Dude, come on! I'm not kidding!"

"Looks like we found Antonio." Francis muttered.

"Trying to get some, too." Gilbert added in, nodding.

'_Antonio.'_

Lovina's head snapped towards them, eyes fiercely narrowed. "How the hell do you know the bastard?" She spat coldly, scaring both Michelle and Madeleine.

"He happens to be our brother." Gilbert spoke up, a lazy grin on his face as his crimson eyes studied Lovina. 'Not as interesting as the blonde one..' he mused.

Lovina was about to spit something else again until a groan was heard. "Fuck.." The person said and Lovina immediately tensed up, stepping back towards her friends.

"What happened to you?" Francis asked Antonio as said teenager appeared next to him.

"Got kneed in the balls by.."

"Umm. Can we go? Now? NOW?" Lovina started yelling again frantically, tugging on Madeleine's arm again. She had never in her life lost it this bad. Well actually twice. The time that shall not be named, and the other time when Feliciana broke her arm down by the lake.

Another dangerous growl erupted from Antonio's throat as he stared Lovina down.

"You have quite some nerve there, princessa." He said, beginning to walk towards her until a hand firmly grabbed his wrist. Turning to glare at Francis, he was about to speak again until Gilberts worried voice cut in. And a worried Gilbert was _never _a good thing.

"Guys I think we should head back to the hotel now. I got a call from Braginski, and its not a happy one." Gilbert said, his voice slightly wavering.

Antonio nodded, before turning again and walking towards Lovina. His green eyes watched, slightly amused, as she pushed her friends behind her and stepped up. She held herself with such confidence right now, carefully keeping her fear at bay right now, that it took all he had not to grab her and take off running with her.

His hand flew to her chin and tightly grasped it, his eyes meeting hers, which just watched the scene unfold, fearlessly.

Oh hell yeah, he definitely liked this one.

"Don't think this is over, amor. It's just barely started. We will meet again, _and I will and I WILL put you in your place._" He growled in her face, loving the way fright slightly started to cloud her eyes, but was banished when she spoke again.

"Keep trying bastard. I'll bring you down every damn time." she huffed back.

Chuckling to himself, Antonio let go of her and walked back to his brothers. "Vamonos. Lets go see what Ivan wants now."

The girls watched them leave, their minds slowly digesting this afternoons strange event.

::::::::::::::::::::::: Like walking into a dream… ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello? Feli? Hey. Yeah, I was just calling to tell you I'll be staying at Michelle's today. Stay safe ok? Yeah, yeah. Love you too." Lovina said, before hanging up and putting her phone in her pocket.

"Lets go." She whispered.

The other two girls nodded before they started their to Michelle's house.

::::::::::: I don't belong here, I've gotta move on dear…. :::::::::::::::

"You boys do realize I'm not really happy with you right now."

"Braginski, look I can explain-"

"Shut your mouth Bonnefoy. You've already messed up once."

"Of course, Braginski."

"What were you thinking when you left the hotel?"

….

"Do I have to repeat myself, Antonio? What were you thinking?"

…. "I wanted to go out. Simple as that. I was bored and I needed to get out of this damn place."

"And so not only were you endangering yourself, but your brothers as well. Careless as ever, Antonio. I'm ashamed really. I thought you would know better, being the oldest and whatnot."

"I don't think you have a right to-"

"SILENCE."

::::::::::::::: What lies beneath, your sick twisted smile…. :::::::::::::

Sooo yeah. I think it's a bit shorter than usually :I sorry :c .. anyways, what did you guys think :D ? Bueno?

Haha :D It seems the plot bunnies have gone back to work! I've added a twist ;D. Who do you think Russia's playing in this ;P ?

Haha, I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review ^_^!

I'm out :3 !


	6. Chapter 6

Omg :D you Guiseee. Thanks for all those reviews, I feel loved xDD! Honestly, thanks, really c:

Anyways, here are some responses to some reviews I got.

For the one that asked why I was away for so long, A lot happened. I'm a major soccer fan, I LOVE THE SPORT. So we were having tryouts at the school, and well I tried out and made the team. So I had practice every Tuesday and Thursday, and I had to stay for tutorials every Wednesday (-.-!) and then school work, and then on weekends I always went out with my parents some where or just chilled with friends D;. So yeahh basically I did put this story aside for some time, but now I'm back, and I'm not going away c:.

And to the other one about skinny jeans,

XDDD! Honestly! Lol, Haha Yeahh, ^_^ that's how I felt as well with my first pair of skinny :p. I remember being so upset with my mom telling her those demons are the worst thing ever. But that was in elementary, now I'm starting high school and I basically cant wear anything else :P. Idk, I really like them, they're so comfortable to me now c;. I wear them with everything. But yeahh, I do have friends who feel like that too, and yeahh I know they may be hard to wear sometimes, but they're good enough for me.

So, I promised you guys two chapters every week, and here you have it. Though just to let you know, I'll probably upload every Tuesday and Thursday. If my moms not taking me shopping (Back to school bro xDD. Them people go crazy in Hollister and Abercrombie. don't know weather to curse or love the sales xD)

So I still don't own anything ;,c (Le fancy tear :c) I hope you enjoy this :D!

::::::: You and I go hard at each other like were going to war.. :::::::

~~~:+: With the girls :+:~~~

"Oh my.. Oh my god." Lovina breathed out as she laid her head back the couch. They were currently sitting in Michelle's living room, drinking coffee, desperately trying to forget today's events.

But obviously not having much luck.

Madeleine sighed and put her cup down on the brown wooden coffee table before standing up and walking towards her friend, sitting down next to her afterwards with a concerned look.

"Is she still..?" Michelle asked, walking into the living room and sitting on the love seat next to the couch. Madeleine nodded before gently laying the back of her hand on her brunette friend's forehead, feeling her temperature.

"Guess running around in the cold was such a good idea, huh?" She asked in a raspy voice as she closed her eyes.

"Lovina.. What exactly happened in the woods?" Michelle asked, frowning as the brunettes eyes flew open. Lovina grimaced before turning to her, eyes shining with emotion, that she was hell ova sure Lovina wouldn't let fall through.

"I've been wanting to ask you as well. Lovi, listen darling, you don't have to tell us, ok? But.. Were your friends. We care for you and we wont think any less of you. Don't be afraid-" Madeleine spoke softly but was cut off by Lovina's raspy voice.

"I'M NOT FUCKING AFRAID." Lovina yelled, to the best of her ability.

Madeleine gasped as she gaped at her friend, who had a nasty frown on her face. Her sudden attitude change had DEFINITELY scared her.

"Whoa, dude chill! Damn! We've all been through something today! You think we weren't scared standing there with the two demons? Huh!" Michelle snapped, standing up and glaring at her friend.

"I WOULDN'T FUCKING KNOW I WAS OUT IN THE FOREST BEING CHASED BY SOME CREEP THAT'S SUPPOSEDLY THE DEVILS SON!"

"I SAID CHILL, DAMN! I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE GETTING ALL OFFENSIVE!"

"MAYBE CUZ YOU WONT HOP OFF MY SHIT! IVE HAD IT WITH ALL THE BULLSHIT TODAY!"

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOURS, DAMN CANT YOU TAKE A FREAKIN QUESTION!

"NO, OK, NO! I CANT! HOP OFF!"

"SCREW THIS, I'M GOING OUT!" And with that Michelle huffed and walked over to the couch's arm, and grabbed her turquoise jacket.

"Michelle, please! Right now isn't really the time to go out walking! Michelle! Michelle-" SLAM.

Madeleine sighed as tears flowed through her eyes. Another slam soon followed as Lovina locked herself up in the guest room.

Sighing again, the blonde Canadian stood up and began picking up the dirty mugs. Tears slowly ran down her pale cheeks as she wiped them away with her sleeve.

Walking over to the sink and depositing the dirty dishes, she slid down to the ground with a shuddering breath. Bringing her knees close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she softly laid her head on them.

Yes, today had been quite stressful. For all of them. Lovina especially. And she didn't blame them for letting their anger out like that, no. because she understood what it was, to feel endless anger inside you, bubbling trying to find a way out.

But she really did hate when they fought. It wasn't right. But the best she could do was wait for Lovina to cool down and Michelle to come back.

Michelle…

"Oh-Oh my.. Michelle, please be safe.." She whispered.

::::::::::: I know you still think 'bout the times we had… :::::::::::::::

~~~:+: With the boys :+:~~~

Francis lightly gasped as Gilbert froze next to him. It was the first time Braginski had ever yelled at them. Ever.

Ivan Braginski looked over his three boys and sighed softly. Gilbert was frozen in shock and fear and Francis was trembling slightly. He really hated being mad at them, but.. Sometimes they just didn't understand. He loved them, they were his kids, his boys. Sure, he had a cold exterior, and he knew for a fact that he was pretty scary, but he still had feelings. Even if they were just reserved for his boys.

They were good boys, they only meant good. He knew that but.. Sometimes they could get way out of line. And he tried his best to understand. That they were just being normal teens.

It Was their fault they were the Devil's boys. His sons. But they still had to understand, people despised them and feared them for what they where. And they hadn't fully mastered their powers either.. And he'd hate to think what would happen if anybody tried to harm their boys. Yes they where strong, but there were just.. People out there that could easily bring them down.

So he couldn't back down right now. They had to learn that humans where despicable creatures. He loathed them with passion. Everything about them. Not just because he was the devil. But because of well.. The way he behaved?

Unbeknownst to those who always speak bad about him, the devil, he truly did love God. Yeah, he really did. He always looked up to him and thanked him. Sadly, a misunderstanding got him here, were he was right now, in this very position.

Hell's king, the ruler of the underworld. The holy fallen angel. And how he wished things would be different. But this was his fate, as the supposed Lucifer.

He hand no other choice but to embrace the role The Holy Father gave him and play it out like he's meant to. As punishment. His punishment.

But that doesn't mean he wont care for his boys. Looking straight into Antonio's eyes, he held back the want to hug his boy and whisper into his ear that everything is going to be alright…

No.

"Do you not understand what you have done wrong, Antonio?" He said coldly, eyes narrowed, staring down his boy, who wouldn't back down. He loved that about him, but at the same time, he hated it. It could really be such a pain sometimes. But that was just Antonio.

"I already told you-"!

"Shut your mouth boy and listen to what your father has to say! Enough with being the rebel! SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOUR BROTHERS BECAUSE OF YOUR CARELESNESS! DO YOU THINK THAT WAS SMART ANTONIO! DO YOU?" He yelled yet again, his heart lightly aching.

"Enough! Just.. Enough!" Ivan, Antonio and Gilbert turned to see Francis glaring at them, angry hot tears threatening to spill.

"Francis.." Antonio spoke softly, dying a little on the inside to see his brother like this, because of him..

"NO! Just shut up already!" Francis yelled, before grabbing his jacket and running out of the room, slamming the door before him shut. Not even bothering with the elevator, he ran down the stairs with inhuman speed, down to the lobby and out of the automatic doors. Anything but to be in here stuck, listening to them..

::::::: I had a heart then, but the queen has been overthrown… ::::::

~~~:+: With Michelle.. :+:~~~

Michelle huffed angrily, wiping away the hot tears that endlessly flowed down her cheeks. She was pissed, beyond pissed. She had always been the one to easily loose her temper like this. Her mom did once say her temper would be the end of her..

She HATED fighting with her friends. Absolutely. Best friends? PLEASE. They were SISTERS to her. And always would be! They picked her up from the deep dark hole she had fallen in. when she had slipped into depression, desperately in need of comfort, they stepped in, when everybody walked out. And the three of them have been inseparable since then.

But at times like this, all she could do was just cry angrily and wait to cool off..

Looking up and glaring through cloudy eyes at a woman who was sitting on the opposite bench watching her, she raised her hand and gave the lady the finger. Said lady gasped, stood up, collected her stuff, and quickly walked away, not even looking back.

Groaning, Michelle threw her head back and stared at the dark sky. Stars where beginning to show, and-

STARS?

Gasping, Michelle quickly stood up and wiped her tears away yet again. Holy crap! When did it get this dark? Madeleine must have made a hole in the door staring at it by now!

"Snap its-"

"Awe. Don't leave yet, I just barely got here!" I childish voice with a nice French accent spoke, causing her to turn around, and right into the chest of someone. Looking up, her eyes locked with blue, and she knew she was royally screwed now.

::Take me away from time and season, far, far away we'll sing with reason .. ::

AND THAT'S A CHICKEN WRAP SON. YEE'.

Lol xDD. Sisters staring at me right now, sayin "That bitch Cray." xDD

So how'd you like the chapter :D ? Here we get to have a little insight on Ivan, as you guys correctly predicted, the devil himself. And we see a lil bit of Francis and Michelle's relationship :3

So who do you want to have a private encounter next :D WHAT DO YOU WANNA SEE A LIL OF? Lol, thanks for all those lovely reviwes for the last chapter guys, really. I hope I pleased you with this one!

Until next time! I'm out!

MinuteUntilMidnight (Or whatever) Does not own Hetalia. Also, my prayers go the families and friends of those who died in Colorado at the new batman premiere. May they rest in piece, and whoever did it be caught.


End file.
